


The World Needs More Heroes

by Redfire_Dragon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action Sequence, Average people can be heroes too, Non-Graphic Violence, Police officers as heroes, Referenced attempted rape, Speed vs Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfire_Dragon/pseuds/Redfire_Dragon
Summary: He is always on the prowl, hoping to be there when criminals strike to save their intended victims.https://prowlxjazz.dreamwidth.org/1731772.htmlProwlxJazz 11th anniversary challenge week 1The worldneedsmore heroesIn which Prowl saves a small mystery mech from assault





	The World Needs More Heroes

Prowl jogged along the streets. It wasn't quite as quick as driving but it was fast enough after all his training and allowed him to better hear and sense his environment, keeping him from missing things he otherwise might have just rushed by. Up ahead and to his left he heard something, he couldn't make it out but it screamed of danger and lawbreaking. He glanced both ways at the edge of the road then sprinted across as quietly as he could. Closer now he could identify the sounds as definitely a scuffle, and definitely a bad one. He heard a sharp scream of pain as he sprinted over, soon able to see into the alleyway where the sounds originated.

Three large burly mechs, frames modified for heavy labor or general thuggery, were attacking a much smaller mech, or rather, beating him with possible intent to kill slowly. The cool logical part of his processor assessed the situation as he threw himself into the fray, delivering the data to him just as he threw the first punch. His tactical systems ran hot, optimizing attack strategies in real time, monitoring every target point on each of his three opponents and all their possible attacks ready for the moment any made a move.

He managed to knock the first mech to the ground with an almost jaw shattering left hook, catching the mech by surprise, but the sound alerted the other two and they paused in their attack of the smaller mech and, seeing how the first of their group had been knocked down, they realized it was serious and attacked together, confident in their ability to take out the leaner enforcer. They were wrong of course, Prowl's increased mobility allowing him to duck and weave quickly, keeping his wings pulled back to a 45 degree angle to help protect them as he lashed out with fist and pede. He wanted to end this quick, just in case their victim needed immediate medical help, part of his processor already calling an ambulance. He ducked a punch then rammed his helm into the mech's abdomen, allowing the other attacker to punch one of his wings. But it was worth it to down the second mech, who, as he pulled away doubled over heaving, and clutching at the two thin punctures in his abdominal plating from Prowl's chevron.

Mech number one had recovered from the punch from his jaw and lunged at Prowl from behind, aiming for his wings as it was common knowledge that Praxian sensor wings were, by definition, sensitive. He couldn't dart to the side with number three there so he lunged at mech number two, abdominal wounds, who let out a terrified scream, thinking Prowl was attacking him again, while Prowl simply jumped up onto his conveniently horizontal back and, rather than just vaulting off it, he spun back to his surprised opponents before they had finished registering the jump and, now at a somewhat higher elevation, leaped at mech number three, quickly pulling his left leg up and folding it so the heel of his pede touched his hip, then lashed out with the force of a spring loaded cannon, kicking the mech square in the face, the weight of his whole frame following through on the strike. Payback for the pain in his wing, and all the damage warnings and static coming in from the usually precise sensors there.

He almost landed on number three, back and wings exposed to mech number one behind him and to his right, the side with his damaged sensor wing so it was harder to 'see' him through his auxiliary sensors. But his sensors revealed that mech number three was down for the count and as he spun to face his first opponent he was glad to see the mech was still staring at his downed comrades in shock. No doubt he'd never seen them taken down so quickly before, especially since he and number three had Prowl cornered just seconds before. An easy win turned in an instant to devastating failure.

The mech locked optics on Prowl, hate burning in his optics, but he was slow and Prowl had already started moving, halving the distance between them. Startled but battle hungry the mech lashed out at Prowl clumsily but with enough force to have broken something. Prowl knew he couldn't take a hit like that, it could damage him too badly to continue the fight and, unlike the rest of the enforcers, he had no partner to back him up. He weaved to the side, missing the strike by nano meters and lashed out with a double punch to the mech's abdomen. It didn't have as much force as he'd like but he danced back and away quickly, watching the mech intently. This was going to be tricky. He was tough as an enforcer but had passed up some of the bulkier heavier armor upgrades in favor of agility ones, joints and motor cables able to flex and shift and twist faster than most would believe possible. His extra sensors and abnormally high processor power were the only things that allowed him to get away with the agility mods without even a partner to back him up. So he was just going to have to out think and out maneuver this opponent. Prowl smirked, that was his forte.

But the injured mech his opponents had been beating on, who his analytical part of his processor, going through all the incoming data that wasn't immediately relevant to the fight, reported was still alive and not in need of _immediate_ medical attention, still needed medical attention soon, and the ambulance was on its way. He couldn't just wear this mech down, he needed to wrap this up quickly. Annoy, he decided. Time to provoke the mech into foolish attack strategies so he could get in a good shot at something that would subdue the mech.

Prowl smirked as if he had already won the skirmish. "That the best you got? Three of you and you've only managed to land one blow. Is that why you pick on mechs so much smaller than you? Because instead of making you stronger your size just makes you _bigger losers_?" He taunted, flashing his denta and laughing as the larger mech snarled, lashing out at him, getting more and more frustrated as Prowl dodge every blow by mere inches, so close it seemed the larger mech had at last managed to clip him only to find empty air.

Good the rage was building, Prowl's perked up sensor wings focusing their power on his opponent, watching every twitch and even some data from his internals allowing Prowl foresight into his enemy's every move. "Wow, you know I almost felt that one! Not!" He roared with laughter at the insane fury building in the mech's face, his enemy quickly rushing into delirium, lashing out faster and faster, not noticing he was putting himself off balance in his efforts to reach his opponent. Just a _little_ more. He could already see the opening, he just needed to pull it a little wider... "Oh no!" He gasped in mock fear, the preset code for this affectation triggering just as easily as the other's he'd put in his taunting database. "I think I made it mad!" He covered his mouth briefly in mock horror as he danced away from the flurry of punches drawing his opponent closer to the knocked out number three. "You going to run back to your creators crying about the mean mech who teased you?"

The mech roared with rage, lunging forward hands outstretched to grasp Prowl's temptingly close throat and strangle the life from him. The mech stumbled though, nearly falling down flat, as his pedes encountered not the free air over flat ground, but the immobile frame of his comrade. This was his chance. Prowl spun quickly, a dangerous maneuver that exposed his wings, counting on the stumble to prevent his opponent from taking advantage of it, and then following his momentum, slammed down on the back of the mech's neck in just the right spot with the side of his stiffened hand. Bam, lights out. Prowl glanced at number two who he'd head butted. The mech was still winded and was covering the puncture wounds in his abdomen, looking up at Prowl in a mix of terror and confusion, but a bit of sneakiness to his optics. "Don't run or I will kill you." He said simply, voice cool and emotionless now that the taunting protocol had ended. The mech shuddered, clenching up and nodded, completely believing his words. He sent a note to the incoming ambulance that they were going to have to do a patch job on site for a mech going to jail. The medic that looked after the captured criminals would finish mending them all up as was necessary.

Enemies subdued Prowl finally turned to the victim he'd saved. To his surprise the mech had gotten up from his pathetic jumbled heap, and was now sitting against the wall. Belatedly he noticed that update on the mech's temporary file his sub-processor had made from monitoring the smaller mech throughout the fight. Prowl got on one knee to be closer to the mech's level. The mech was cradling one arm that the file reported was broken, and flicked his wings upward so they could peer over his shoulders at the mech, scanning for injuries, external or internal, though it wasn't near so fine tuned for internal scans as a medic's, it was just one of the many types of sensors stored in his wings. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," the mech breathed out weakly "Just need some rest and I'll be good as new." Prowl frowned slightly as the incoming data from his sensors was processed, confirming that that statement was inaccurate, reporting deep dents and mangling of the victim's internals. Oh and something else pretty telling. Prowl flushed, part in embarrassment and part in rage.

"Did. They. Rape. You?" Prowl gritted out only to jerk back slightly in surprise as the mech _laughed_.

"No no, Primus how could you tell they tried? I thought I hid that pretty well with my legs together like this... But yeah, they got frustrated trying to tear my privacy panels off and decided to beat me into submission before they got back to that." He said voice weak. He shuddered. "If you hadn't showed up when you did... well I'm pretty sure they would have succeeded."

Prowl let out a sigh of relief. "Well that is good at least." He hated rape, with a burning wrath. It was part of why he jogged the streets, moving quickly ever alert for even the quietest of sobs. That he had managed to prevent even one this night made even the damage to his sensor wing worth it. "The ambulance will be here soon." he assured the mech. "You are suffering from significant damage to your internals and they will need to weld back together your broken arm." He reported, trying to be soothing. He was bad at people things, but he _did_ try, usually leaning on the routines stored in the packages for different tactics. He wasn't doing that now though, practicing emoting on his own power.

The mech chuckled and winced as that jostled his broken arm. "Already called an ambulance too? I am doubly in your debt Officer...?"

"Prowl." Prowl completed after the second or two it took him to realize that the mech he'd rescued had trailed off in a sneaky request for his name. Honestly, why were people so sneaky and indirect in social situations?

The mech laughed, stronger than the weak ones before. It was musical, and beautiful, perhaps even enchanting. Prowl was tempted to knock the side of his helm to get his processor to stop babbling about how great that pure honest laugh was. "Prowl huh? Quite fitting for your job." He became more serious. "Seriously though, if you hadn't showed up I would have been toast. The world needs more heroes like you Officer Prowl."

Prowl flushed slightly embarrassed. "I'm no hero citizen, just doing my job. How did you run afoul these brutes anyway?"

The mech chuckled. "The name's Jazz, not _citizen_." He teased. "And it is actually a bit embarrassing. I heard a commotion while I was out walking and ran to investigate. They were trying to rape some youngling and I tried to stop them. When their _intended_ victim escaped they decided to go after me instead. It was really stupid I know, I was totally outmatched, but all I could think about was saving that kid from these monsters." He gave a weak depreciating chuckle.

Prowl chuckled as well, smiling slightly in amusement. "It seems you are a hero yourself Jazz."


End file.
